British Columbia Highway 1
Highway 1 is the British Columbia portion of the main route of the Trans-Canada Highway. It is 981km long from its western terminus to its eastern terminus. Route Details Vancouver Island Highway 1 starts in Victoria at the intersection with Douglas Street and Dallas Road. A large sign that reads 'Mile 0' marks the start of the highway. It goes north to a junction with Highway 17. It then proceeds northwest down Douglas Street to an intersection with Regina Avenue, where it leaves its Douglas Street designation. It then goes west-northwest out of Victoria. Once it reaches Goldstream, it goes north as part of the Island Highway. This section is sometimes referred to as the Malahat Highway, and is known for its steep grades. It goes north to the town of Malahat. North of Malahat, the highway passes through an intersection with Shawnigan Lake Road, which provides access to Shawnigan Lake. Further north, it reaches the town of Mill Bay, where there is an intersection with Shawnigan-Mill Bay Road, which also leads to Shawnigan Lake. Northwest of Mill Bay, Highway 1 reaches an intersection with Cowichan Bay Road, which leads to Cowichan Bay. Further northwest, the highway passes through Eagle Heights, and then Duncan. Within Duncan is an intersection with Tzouhallem Road, which leads to Maple Bay Road, which leads to Maple Bay. North of Mill Bay, the highway reaches a junction with Highway 1A, which leads to Chemainus. From here, Highway 1 continues north through Ladysmith, and then Cassidy, before reaching a junction with Highway 19. From here, Highway 1 goes north into the city of Nanaimo. It goes north to Nicol Street, which it follows to Terminal Avenue. It then goes along Terminal Ave, and then Stewart Avenue, to the Departure Bay ferry terminal. It then takes a ferry across the Strait of Georgia for 57km to Horseshoe Bay. Lower Mainland From Horseshoe Bay, Highway 1 goes south along a toll road to a junction with Highway 99. The two highways then share a common alignment east as the Upper Levels Highway ''to West Vancouver, where Highway 99 diverges south down Taylor Way. Highway 1 continues east to an intersection with Lynn Valley Road in North Vancouver, where it turns south. It then crosses the Burrard Inlet over the Ironworkers Memorial Second Narrows Crossing into the city of Vancouver. Once in Vancouver, Highway 1 loses the Upper Levels Highway designation, and just has the Trans-Canada Highway designation. It goes south through the Cassiar Tunnel (Which passes under East Hastings Street). The tunnel also goes past Playland amusement park. Once out of the tunnel, Highway 1 goes south to an intersection with Boundary Road, which marks the traverse into the city of Burnaby. Once in Burnaby, the highway goes west into the city of Coquitlam. In Coquitlam, the highway meets a junction with Highway 7. It then goes south across the Port Mann Bridge into Surrey. In Surrey, Highway 1 reaches a junction with Highway 15. It then goes southeast into the city of Langley. While in Langley, Highway 1 will pass through junctions with Highways 10 and 13 respectively. It then proceeds southeast out of Langley and into Abbottsford, marking the end of the Metro Vancouver section. In Abbottsford, Highway 1 reaches a junction with Highway 11. Northeast of Abbottsford, Highway 1 reaches Chilliwack, and a junction with Highway 9. The highway then travels east along the Fraser River to Hope, and a junction with Highway 3. In Hope, Highway 1 takes the exit off the freeway, and goes north across the Fraser River to a junction with Highway 7, thus marking the end of the Lower Mainland section. BC Interior From The Highway 7 junction, Highway 1 goes north along the Fraser River on a road that includes 7 tunnels, through Yale, Spuzzum, Hells Gate, and Boston Bar, to Lytton, and a junction with Highway 12. From here, Highway 1 follows the Thompson River northwest to a junction with Highway 8. It then continues north to a junction with Highway 97C in Cache Creek. Also in Cache Creek, Highway 97 merges onto Highway 1, and they share a common alignment. From there, Highway 1/97 goes east to the city of Kamloops, where Highway 5 merges onto it, returning the freeway alignment to Highway 1. In the eastern parts of Kamloops, Highway 5 diverges north as the ''Southern Yellowhead Highway. Highways 1 and 97 continue east to Monte Creek, where the freeway ends and Highway 97 diverges south. From here, Highway 1 goes northeast through Pritchard and Chase to Blind Bay, where it starts going south. It goes this direction through Gleneden to an intersection with 50th Street Southwest, which leads to Silver Creek. Highway 1 then goes east into the city of Salmon Arm, located at the southern bank of Shuswap Lake. Just east of Salmon Arm, Highway 1 comes to a junction with Highway 97B. From here, Highway 1 goes north to Canoe, where it turns northeast. It goes this direction to Sicamous, and a junction with Highway 97A. Highway 1 then continues northeast through Malakwa and Craigellachie, and then past 3 Valley Gap to a junction with Highway 23 in Revelstoke. From Revelstoke, Highway 1 goes northeast along Rogers Pass and through Mt. Revelstoke and Glacier National Parks respectively. It then passes over a time zone boundary before arriving in Donald. From Donald, it is only a short drive southeast to Golden, and a junction with Highway 95. From here, Highway 1 goes northeast through Yoho National Park and the town of Field before arriving at the British Columbia-Alberta border, where it continues as Alberta Highway 1. Category:Provincial Highways of BC Category:Trans-Canada Highway Category:Highways with Freeway Sections Category:Highways with freeway sections Category:Transportation in Metro Vancouver